


Reunited (At Last)

by vinesse



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinesse/pseuds/vinesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're so alone when you're a part of Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited (At Last)

It's dark, you notice, so very dark inside Sora. You aren't sure what exactly you are, but you're still thinking, maybe even breathing (are you still living if you're not breathing?) and it's as dark as the deepest sea.

So you sit (is it sitting if you don't have a body?). You sit and wait and wonder and think and you vaguely, on some level, feel Sora moving. And breathing (because if you're breathing, you're living). You sit and think and not-live for forever, and by the time your hands curl into fists (because somewhere along the way, you remembered what your body looked like, and it came back to you), you're lonely and scared and angry. Angry at yourself. Not Sora (You make a good other). Everything and everyone else.

Time passes, and you're not angry anymore, you're just scared and so so so sad. You miss ice cream and sunsets and knowing why the sky turns red. You miss the familiar weight of your keyblades in your hand (Oathkeeper and Oblivion, Oblivion, how fitting) and the song they made as they sliced through the air. You miss the smell of burning ozone and the feel of fire that wouldn't burn you (never you) and the color green. You miss the vague thoughts and feelings you had, and you relish the words you were once told (You deserve to be your own person, Roxas!).

She comes to you much much much later and you think that maybe, somewhere in the darkness, she had gotten lost. Or maybe she had sat there alone and afraid and just as thoughtful as you.

She kisses your forehead as you kneel there, hands on the floor, and your head aches as you feel memories start to change. You feel them shift and flicker and now there were three people to buy ice cream for, not two. There was a partner on previously solo missions, and someone else's room to hide in when the darkness was too much like the heartless you fought and Axel was away. There was a girl, who ran and was brought back, and who you watched turn into a monster. There's a girl who you forgot, who told you in your mind as you fought Riku (that bastard) that she would never forget you, even as you felt your memories slip away.

She holds you while you cling to her black coat (she never wore anything else, you remember), and she pets your hair while you cry and look up at her face. Xion smiles while her tears drip down onto your cheek, and there in Sora's mind you curl up with her, fingers entwined because you remember Xion now, and Sora's mind isn't as lonely with her, and the two of you miss life so very much.

You miss sunsets and ice cream and the rush of battle but as you sit there with her, faces dry and fingers linked, you think that maybe, it's not so bad, or at least not as bad as it could be.


End file.
